


It's Baby Time: Zen

by TheBretonBookDragon



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBretonBookDragon/pseuds/TheBretonBookDragon
Summary: Mun-Hee has to tell Zen that she's pregnant, but how will he react? Before that, though, she needs to calm down.Just a cute one-shot.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	It's Baby Time: Zen

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Mystic Messenger and am making no money off of this fic.
> 
> Hello! Here's a one-shot about Zen. I have created a specific main character for each of my favorite characters in this game (Zen, Jumin, and Saeran), but subsequent stories are not connected unless otherwise stated. I'm working on a longer Zen fic, but it's not quite ready yet. Hopefully it will be soon. Until then, enjoy this short story!

Zen is at practice—again—and Mun-Hee finds herself alone in the apartment. However, this time it's a welcome absence. She needs answers, and him being here would just make her more nervous.

She's pacing in the bathroom, a white stick sitting face-down on the counter. She checks her watch, takes a deep, cleansing breath, and picks up the stick. Two lines stare back at her, and her breathing becomes heavy again. It picks up in earnest, and she is soon hyperventilating with her head between her knees on the floor of the bathroom in Zen's apartment—well, it's their apartment now.

What is she going to do? Zen's agency won't let him be seen in public with her. How is she going to have a baby without being seen in public? They'll have to go to doctor's appointments—unless he doesn't want to go with her, which won't be what she wants. She wants him to be with her through this. This is their baby; she needs him with her. How will this ever work?

She needs to talk to someone. Mun-Hee pulls her phone out of her pocket. Zen is out of the question since he's busy, plus she needs to figure out how to calm down before she talks to him. Jumin probably can't be bothered with how busy he is at C&R. Seven is too full of energy to deal with. Jaehee will just berate her for ruining Zen's career. She punches Yoosung's name and hears the dial tone. Hopefully he isn't in class.

"Hello?" a tired voice answers.

"Y-Yoosung," Mun-Hee begins in a shaky voice, her hands trembling on the phone. "Do…do you want to go out and get some ice cream with me? Please?" She's sure her voice sounds small and pathetic, but she can't keep herself calm.

"Sure, Mun-Hee," he replies, sounding more awake. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really. Kind of. I'm not sure. Can you just please meet me as soon as you can? The place down the street from Zen's?"

"Yeah, I'll be there soon."

She hangs up the phone, gets up from the floor, and grabs a jacket off the hook in the bedroom. Her hair is a mess, so she pulls the long brown tresses into a high ponytail and winds it up in a bun. Securing it and seeing that her outfit is moderately presentable, she exits the apartment and walks soberly to the ice cream shop. Mun-Hee orders a large bowl of cookie dough with hot fudge on top and waits for her blond friend, shoveling spoonfuls into her mouth to soothe her nerves.

Yoosung shows up about ten minutes later, and she nearly sobs in relief. He orders his own ice cream—chocolate chip—and sits down with her. She knows she must look haggard, but she still hasn't been able to get the trembling under control. "Mun-Hee? What's the matter?"

She looks up into his kind violet eyes. "I'm pregnant," she blurts out.

He smiles at her. "Well, that's great, isn't it? What did Zen say?"

"I didn't tell him," she says quietly. "This could mess up his entire career. His agency won't even let us be seen in public, which is fine because I don't like the spotlight, but this is different. They're certainly not going to be okay with a baby on the way. Maybe I should just leave now and save him the trouble. He'd never have to know, and his career would be safe."

Yoosung furrows his brow and looks at her. "Mun-Hee, you have to tell him. Zen won't want you to leave. He'll want to take care of you. If he had to pick you or his career, he'd pick you."

"I know," she whispers, tears spilling over. "But I don't want him to resent me for that."

"He wouldn't. And I doubt his agency would be able to say that much. Zen is really talented. They'll still want him to work for them, and he can always model for Jumin's projects. You don't need to cry," he comforts, handing her a napkin to dry her tears.

He sits with her as she takes steadying breaths. When she finally calms down, she looks over at him. "Thank you, Yoosung. I needed someone to talk to, and you made me feel better."

He blushes slightly at the praise. "I didn't do much. Why don't we go see Zen? He should be done with practice soon, right?"

"Yeah," she confirms. They throw away their empty ice cream bowls and, since it's a nice day, walk to the theatre. The staff know who she is, and they happily let her into the auditorium. Her eyes are immediately drawn to Zen on the stage, and she sighs at the sight of him—so handsome and talented. Unfortunately, this is a romantic play, so his co-star is also standing near him. However, Mun-Hee knows her. The actress happens to be a very sweet girl who has a boyfriend, so Mun-Hee stamps out any irrational jealousy and chalks it up to hormones taking over her body.

"My love," his voice rings out. "Words cannot express the depth of my devotion to you." His hand clasps the woman's, and she turns her head away from him in exasperation.

"So, you will not even try? How can I be sure that your love is true when you cannot express it?"

Zen falls to his knees and delivers a cringe-worthy, flowery speech about true love, and Yoosung can't stop himself from chuckling and poking fun, even when Mun-Hee punches him in the arm. "But look at him, Mun-Hee. He's good at what he does. They won't fire him."

Mun-Hee begins to feel a bit brighter, and the two friends patiently wait for Zen to be done. When the director calls "cut," Zen steps down from the stage with a large exhale of breath. Looking up, he catches Mun-Hee's eye, and his face breaks into a breathtaking smile. "Babe!" he calls out, jogging to her side. "And Yoosung. What are you guys doing here?"

"Mun-Hee took me for ice cream," Yoosung says. "I thought it would be fun to come and see your practice."

"I'm glad you two came," he says, planting a kiss on Mun-Hee's forehead. "I've got a break now, so I can talk for a bit. Is everything okay? You look pale, princess."

Mun-Hee's nerves come back a bit, and she looks up at him while worrying her lower lip. "Zen, I have to tell you something."

His eyes reveal so much loving concern that her breath is taken from her. "Babe, you can tell me anything. Did something happen? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not hurt. I'm pregnant," she blurts out.

"Y-You…you're…" Zen stutters, and he promptly faints, eyes rolling back in his head and body going limp.

"Zen!" Mun-Hee screams, grabbing one of his arms while Yoosung grabs the other. The two of them manage to ease his large frame to the ground—with considerable difficulty considering Mun-Hee's diminished height—and the others are drawn to the commotion.

The director cuts through the crowd. "What happened?" he yells, shaken from seeing his lead star immobile on the ground.

"Um, he just had a shock," Mun-Hee explains.

"What shocked him this badly?" the man demands.

"I…I told him I'm pregnant."

The whole room goes silent. For several seconds, it's dead quiet, but the silence is broken by Zen's co-star. "Oh, Mun-Hee! That's wonderful news!"

Mun-Hee's face breaks into a relieved smile. "It is. I think I just surprised him."

The director rubs his hand down his face. "I'm sure his agency won't be thrilled, but he's one of the best performers I've worked with. I'll keep having him here, so don't worry about that." The director knows Mun-Hee and her concerns well due to interacting with the couple often. "Someone call the medic."

The medic appears and checks Zen over. After concluding that he just fainted and will wake up soon, they leave Mun-Hee with him in his dressing room. Yoosung decided to go home before she went in the room with Zen, so it's just Zen and Mun-Hee now. A few minutes later, Zen stirs awake. "Ugh, my head."

"Zenny, are you okay?" Mun-Hee asks.

He snaps up into a seated position. "Baby!" he exclaims. "You said you were pregnant, right?"

"Yes," she answers carefully. "I'm sorry."

He looks completely bewildered. "Why are you sorry?"

"It wasn't planned. It'll ruin your career. Jaehee is going to hate me," she says, tears pricking at her eyes. "I can leave if you want me to. Disappear."

"No!" He scrambles off the cot in the corner and dashes to her side, kneeling in front of where she is seated and clasping her hands. "You're not going anywhere. You and the baby are going to stay with me. I don't care what the agency says."

"The director said he'd keep hiring you," she conveys quietly. "But I don't want you to resent me."

"I won't. I swear. Mun-Hee, you've given me a family." He pulls her into a strong embrace, burying his face in her neck. "There's a little baby in you. Can you even imagine how beautiful it will be? With our good looks?"

Mun-Hee laughs at his response. "If the baby takes after you, it will be gorgeous. I can't believe you fainted."

"Sorry," he chuckles. "It was just too much information." He pulls back from her, cradling her face and gazing into her eyes. "Marry me."

"What?" Mun-Hee asks, not quite sure she heard him right.

"Marry me. Please. I already know I want you forever. Now we're having a baby. Please marry me."

"Okay," she says, happy tears spilling over her eyes. He brings her lips to his and kisses her sweetly.

"I know that I wanted to wait until my parents would agree to see us," he continues, still planting kisses on her lips and face every few words, "but I don't think we should wait any longer. I don't think they'll come around any time soon, and I don't want to miss any more time with you, babe."

"Maybe they'll want to meet us now that there's a baby on the way."

"They might, but I'm not going to let that stop me. Everything is going to be okay," Zen assures.

And with his reassurance, she feels that it really will be.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never bought into the idea that Zen would freak out about a baby and be more concerned about his career. I vehemently disagree with this characterization. Above all else, I think Zen would be happy to start a family with the main character. He would be willing to work through any obstacle to get that.


End file.
